Quand le passé nous rattrape
by Elehyn
Summary: [One shot] SPOILER HBP. La guerre est terminée. Harry reprend ses études à Poudlard mais une grande surprise l’attend là bas. Toutefois saura t il l’accepter ?


**QUAND LE PASSE NOUS RATTRAPE**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Les œuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**Warning** **SPOILERS DU TOME 6.** One-shot qui peut aussi bien être un préslash Severus Snape et Harry Potter qu'être une histoire sans future romance.

**Résumé : **La guerre est terminée. Harry reprend ses études à Poudlard mais une grande surprise l'attend là-bas. Mais saura-t-il l'accepter ?

**NdA : **Si j'écris cette fiction, c'est pour deux raisons : me faire plaisir (ainsi qu'à vous peut-être) en publiant une histoire post HBP qui donne certaines théories que je pense justes (tout du moins, j'espère) et aussi, cela me permet d'écrire une sorte d'introduction à certaines histoires que je pourrais peut-être publier dans le futur. C'est une sorte d'explication, de justification auprès de mon lectorat pour comprendre pourquoi on peut très bien faire revenir Severus à « l'état » de professeur et Harry, à celui d'élève.

**Traduction : Wormtail :** Queudver.

**NEWT :** ASPIC ou diplômes passés en 7ème année.

**Madame Sprout :** Madame Chourave.

* * *

**Quand le passé nous rattrape**

Niché au cœur de son poing étroitement serré, le médaillon que Dumbledore et lui-même avaient été cherchés à la fin de sa sixième année le narguait d'une autre signification.

Jadis, pour Harry, le bijou avait symbolisé l'erreur, la haine, la duperie, la trahison et la mort. Il avait été l'horcrux patiemment recherché par Dumbledore pour être enfin trouvé dans une grotte où Tom Marvolo Riddle avait séquestré des orphelins lorsqu'il était enfant. Il avait représenté un infime espoir de liberté, une petite parcelle de victoire de par sa prochaine destruction. Mais cet espoir avait été réduit à néant lorsque, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, Harry avait découvert que toute l'épreuve qu'ils avaient tous deux enduré avait été subie pour rien.

Le médaillon n'avait jamais été un horcrux. Le vrai contenant impur d'une partie de l'âme déchirée de Voldemort était resté sous leurs nez pendant des années. Regulus A. Black s'était chargé de subtiliser le vrai médaillon mais n'avait jamais eu le temps de le détruire, comme il l'avait initialement prévu. Il avait été tué par les fidèles de Voldemort avant de pouvoir accomplir la mission qu'il s'était lui-même assigné pour sa propre rédemption. L'horcrux avait résidé au 12 square Grimmauld avant d'être volé par l'insouciant et malhonnête Mondungus Fletcher. Harry avait pourtant retrouvé et détruit le médaillon depuis longtemps maintenant et pourtant, il n'avait jamais délogé l'autre bijou de son cou.

Non, il ne l'avait jamais fait car, durant toutes ces années, il avait voulu se rappeler. Il avait refusé d'oublier que des innocents étaient morts pour lui, se sacrifiant encore et encore pour que sa vie soit épargnée et pour un idéal qu'ils ne verraient jamais. Certains étaient même morts pour rien. Harry avait voulu se remémorer que l'erreur n'avait jamais été permise dans cette guerre qui venait à peine de prendre fin.

Oui, tout était fini pour la communauté sorcière. Le dernier procès avait eu lieu la veille, suivie par la dernière exécution. Le premier ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, avait prononcé un beau discours le matin-même, félicitant les Aurors qui étaient toujours en vie, récompensant d'un Ordre de Merlin les courageux civils qui n'avaient jamais plié l'échine et qui avaient combattu pour que le Mal périsse. Il avait inauguré les plaques commémoratives, les monuments dressés pour les morts, les nouveaux noms de rue dont l'une était dédiée à Albus Dumbledore.

Harry avait douloureusement souri en pensant que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard aurait très certainement été heureux de savoir que l'avenue principale du village de Pré-au-lard, où se trouvaient Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes qu'avait racheté les frères Weasley et surtout, la grande confiserie Honeydukes, portait son nom.

Les journalistes avaient fait crisser leurs plumes sur leur bloc note avec les nombreuses interviews, s'échauffant les gorges pour réussir à grappiller quelques mots du Sauveur, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort pour de bon et qui avait conduit de nombreux mangemorts à la mort, aux arrestations ou devant les tribunaux.

Harry avait été celui par qui tout avait fini, celui qui avait apporté de nouveau joie et bonheur, et paradoxalement, il était celui qui n'était que conflit intérieur. Celui qui n'était que tristesse.

Il était la guerre…

… Car il ne pouvait pas oublier.

Il avait trop vu, trop entendu et trop vécu pour oublier.

Il n'avait même pas dix sept ans lorsqu'il s'était offert à la mort. Même pas dix sept ans lorsqu'il avait hurlé à Snape de le tuer comme il avait tué Dumbledore.

Mais l'homme n'avait pas pris sa vie.

Harry l'avait cherché. Depuis cette lourde nuit d'été à Poudlard, il avait été déterminé à le tuer. Sa liste avait été faite dans sa tête.

D'abord Voldemort.

Ensuite Peter Pettigrew.

Puis Bellatrix Lestrange.

Et enfin, Severus Snape.

Il s'était basé sur un ordre chronologique et non sur sa haine sinon, Snape serait passé devant tous les autres, y compris le mage le plus noir en personne.

Voldemort avait assassiné ses parents et était la plus grande menace de tous.

Pettigrew avait trahi les amis qu'il n'avait jamais eu, ce qui aurait pu le faire passer au dessus de la liste mais cela aurait été lui apporter trop d'importance.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait été celle par qui son parrain était mort, derrière le voile.

Et Snape… Snape avait été l'homme qui avait semé la haine dans le cœur du jeune homme année après année pour atteindre son paroxysme le jour où il avait assassiné son mentor.

Harry ne comptait alors donner au ministère aucun de ces quatre êtres. Il voulait se charger lui-même de leur avenir… ou plutôt de leur absence de futur.

A chaque périple qui avait également embarqué Hermione et Ron, Harry était devenu plus fort, plus vaillant et plus déterminé. Son pouvoir n'avait fait que croître jusqu'au jour où sa destinée avait pris un autre tournant que celui tracé par la prophétie : il avait tué Voldemort !

Ce soir-là, ce n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était venu le chercher mais bien lui qui était venu le débusquer dans sa tanière. Il était alors entouré de ses fidèles mangemorts. Certains portaient des masques, d'autres non. Snape avait fait partie de la deuxième catégorie. Tout comme Lestrange ou Pettigrew.

Tous ceux de sa liste…

Appelés à la rescousse, tous les Aurors du ministère étaient venus apporter leur aide et avaient combattu les mangemorts jusqu'à ce que le dernier soit sous contrôle.

Après avoir tué Voldemort, Harry s'était tourné vers Wormtail et avait vu que celui-ci s'était suicidé avec sa propre main en argent. Celle-ci avait été assez puissante pour qu'il l'enfonce dans son cœur pour le faire cesser de battre. En voyant le tour que prenait les choses, le traître n'avait certainement pas eu le courage d'y faire face – tout comme il n'avait jamais eu la bravoure, pourtant propre à son ancienne Maison, de faire front contre Voldemort.

Harry avait reporté son attention sur Bellatrix Lestrange qui combattait Neville Longbottom avec l'énergie du désespoir. En trois ans, le jeune homme était devenu très agile et bien plus puissant que ne l'aurait laissé soupçonner sa gaucherie et ses étourderies qui lui étaient jadis coutumières.

L'Elu avait assisté à la défaite de la jolie brune et à sa mort de la main d'un garçon qui n'avait, lui non plus, jamais pardonné. Satisfait, Harry avait cherché des yeux l'ultime personne qui figurait encore sur sa liste et l'avait trouvé, immobilisée par un groupe d'Aurors. Harry n'avait jamais pu leur dire un mot comme deux d'entre eux s'en étaient retournés au ministère avec leur prisonnier. Harry avait alors voulu les suivre en transplanant – devinant leur destination – mais il avait été frappé par un sort perdu avant de pouvoir faire un pas. Ceci avait à nouveau scellé son destin.

Et à présent, un an après cette nuit cauchemardesque, il se retrouvait à Poudlard pour entamer sa septième année.

Cela aurait pu paraître étonnant pour un jeune homme de 21 ans de retourner au collège mais, en réalité, il n'en était rien.

En effet, la guerre avait réussi à tout déstabiliser, y compris Poudlard qui avait dû fermer ses portes pendant les trois années qu'avaient nécessité à Harry la recherche et la destruction de tous les horcruxes et l'assassinat de Voldemort.

La rentrée suivant l'armistice n'avait pas pu accueillir Harry à l'école car celui-ci avait dû recouvrir du sort jeté lors de la bataille finale puis avait assisté à tous les procès des mangemorts. Il y avait même parfois participé.

Et c'était celui de Severus Snape qui l'avait le plus intéressé.

Au début, il avait enragé de ne pas avoir pu venger Dumbledore mais, bientôt, il avait revu son jugement en apprenant ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à partir de sa sixième année.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Dumbledore avait lui-même orchestré sa mort ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'homme à la longue barbe blanche avait donné sa vie pour la Cause, pour sauver celle de Harry tout comme sauver la couverture de son espion le plus fidèle. Car Snape avait bien été l'espion de Dumbledore depuis qu'il s'était rallié à lui, en 1980.

En le voyant prendre la vie du directeur, Harry avait très naturellement cru que Snape n'avait jamais fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et c'était la pensine de Dumbledore qui s'était chargée de le détromper.

Le vieux sorcier avait en effet, consigné l'un de ses souvenirs à l'intérieur. Cela avait été l'un de ses derniers messages. Il y avouait avoir forcé un Snape des plus réticents et horrifiés à promettre de le tuer si les choses tournaient mal à un moment donné – ce qui avait été le cas à la fin de la sixième année de Harry. Dumbledore avait conclu ce message en demandant pardon à Snape et en le remerciant pour le sacrifice qu'il avait lui-même fait à son âme et à ses croyances.

Harry s'était alors rappelé d'une phrase qu'avait un jour dit Dumbledore : « _Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis._ »

Puis, il s'était remémoré une autre scène qui avait eu lieu juste après la mort de Dumbledore, entre Snape et lui. Il était à terre, sans baguette tandis que Snape était armé et le jeune Gryffondor lui avait crié de le tuer.

_« Alors tuez-moi ! Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué, espèce de lâche… »_

Et Snape avait alors hurlé de fureur comme il ne l'avait jamais vu hurlé auparavant, _« Ne m'appelez pas un lâche ! »_

A présent, Harry revivait cette scène horrible sous une lumière nouvelle. Le jour du procès de Snape, il avait compris que l'homme avait été tout sauf un lâche car il venait de tuer un ami. L'un des seuls hommes au monde qui lui avaient jamais fait confiance. Il avait aussi compris que la manipulation bien intentionnée de Dumbledore ne s'était pas étendue qu'à lui – Harry – mais aussi à d'autres et que, de ce fait, d'_autres_ en avaient également souffert.

Snape avait été blanchi de tout soupçon et sa liberté lui avait été rendue.

Il n'avait pas été le seul mangemort a retrouvé sa liberté : Draco Malfoy avait été jugé coupable de beaucoup de choses mais il avait été aussi gracié par le jury qui avait reconnu que son espionnage pour l'Ordre avait également été très utile. Le jeune homme s'était rallié au camp de la lumière lorsque Voldemort avait tué son père. Narcissa avait suivi de peu son fils pour la même raison. Elle était également libre.

Tout comme Harry, Draco avait décidé de passer ses NEWTs. Ron avait été entraîné par sa fiancée, Hermione, pour les passer également.

Harry savait que cette année scolaire allait compter un nombre important de septième année. Il allait aussi être dans la classe de Ginny Weasley, son ex-petite amie ce qui promettait… surtout que Ron serait désormais dans la même classe que sa petite sœur ! Mais Harry n'en était pas mal à l'aise pour autant. La guerre ne lui avait laissé que peu de place pour l'amour mais, lors de ses brèves introspections, il avait reconnu qu'il était satisfait d'avoir mis un terme à leur relation. Et l'année qui avait suivi la chute de Voldemort avait été aussi celle d'une grande révélation pour lui : il était bisexuel et même plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour digérer la nouvelle mais après une nuit passionnée avec Olivier Dubois, il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer plus longtemps.

Sa main se desserra lentement autour du médaillon et il regarda autour de lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Hermione et Ron étaient assis en face de lui à la table des Gryffondor. Tous trois se regardaient pensant la même chose. Cela avait été très étrange pour eux de revêtir la robe décorée de l'armoire rouge et or. Ils n'étaient pas encore montés dans leur salle commune mais ils se doutaient que l'endroit n'avait pas changé. La Grande Salle était semblable à celle de leurs souvenirs et même si certains visages ne leur étaient pas familiers, ils reconnaissaient ça et là, des yeux et des traits connus. Les expressions de visage de presque tous les anciens élèves étaient les mêmes. Pour tous, c'était comme si le passé les avait rattrapé.

Beaucoup d'étudiants n'avaient pas remis les pieds à Poudlard depuis quatre ans et pourtant, tout y était identique. Les seules choses qui avaient changées étaient les nouveaux élèves, les nouveaux professeurs et la personne qui se tenait dans le fauteuil doré, au centre de la table des professeurs. Madame McGonagall était directrice du collège depuis quatre ans mais n'avait exercé son nouvel emploi que depuis l'année précédente. Harry la savait compétente et juste mais elle ne posséderait jamais ce don que Dumbledore avait pour inspirer l'apaisement et l'insouciance. Ce ne serait jamais elle qui se ferait interrompre par son directeur adjoint parce qu'elle raconterait une bonne blague. Ce ne serait pas elle qui conclurait son discours de début d'année par des mots complètement saugrenus.

Alors Harry le fit à sa place dans sa tête.

_« Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! »_

Les applaudissements sans trop d'enthousiasme qui retentirent dans la Grande Salle ramena le jeune homme au banquet et il vit que les assiettes venaient de se remplir.

Harry jeta un regard à la table des Serpentard et avisa Draco Malfoy. Il avait l'air complètement renfermé sur lui-même, seul et peut-être légèrement perdu.

Harry soupira et son regard se reporta à la table des professeurs.

Hagrid était là, aussi massif que toujours et cette présence envoya une bouffée de joie et d'affection dans le cœur de Harry. A côté de lui se tenait le professeur Flitwick qui mangeait avec grand appétit. Madame Sprout, elle aussi, se régalait avec parcimonie. Et à côté d'elle, un homme à la longue chevelure noire graisseuse ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant de manger.

Le regard noir croisa les prunelles vertes et s'y accrocha pendant un instant.

Harry avait su que Snape avait réintégré son poste de maître des potions depuis cette année et il savait que l'homme était innocent mais il n'arrivait pas à évacuer le spectre de la haine qui résidait toujours à l'intérieur de lui et qui était dirigé vers cet homme.

Le jeune sorcier se demanda s'il n'arriverait jamais à pardonner totalement et à oublier.

Sa main se referma à nouveau autour du médaillon, comme ce tic faisait partie de sa vie depuis quatre années, et il crispa ses doigts.

La lueur qu'il avait vu furtivement passée dans les iris sombres étaient, désormais, l'exacte signification de ce médaillon : le regret.

Mais pour Harry, s'y ajoutait la perte de l'innocence. Sa candeur était morte en même temps que Dumbledore, sous la main de l'homme qui se trouvait à la table professorale.

La nostalgie s'engouffra une nouvelle fois dans le cœur et les entrailles de Harry et il eut l'impression que son muscle cardiaque enflait brusquement. Ses yeux lui piquèrent mais il s'interdit de se laisser aller. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis que Dumbledore s'en était allé et il n'allait pas commencé aujourd'hui.

Il prit une longue inspiration et attrapa sa fourchette.

Il était de nouveau un élève, prêt à finir sa septième année pour pouvoir devenir le chercheur qu'il voulait être. Il savait ne plus vouloir être Auror depuis bien longtemps et sa voie, il l'avait trouvé pendant son combat contre Voldemort. Il voulait être inventeur de nouveaux sorts et de potions. Il avait plutôt été doué pour cela durant ces quatre dernières années.

Il aurait tous ses NEWTs avec les plus hautes notes.

« Harry ? »

L'interpellé regarda la jeune femme rousse dans les yeux et lui sourit « Oui ? »

« Je me demandais si ça te dirai de redevenir notre capitaine de Quidditch ? » l'interrogea Ginny Weasley avec douceur. « C'était moi qui t'avais pris ta place l'année dernière mais ça ne me plaît pas plus que ça de superviser… Je préfère simplement jouer ! Donc si tu le veux, tu peux être de nouveau capitaine ! »

Harry cligna des yeux, agréablement surpris. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette suggestion.

_Capitaine de Quidditch…_

Son sourire se fit plus prononcé et il se dit que lorsque le passé rattrapait le présent, mieux valait en revivre les plus beaux souvenirs.

**- FIN -**


End file.
